Pregnant
by Saeshmea
Summary: If the most interesting thing of this fic was that Martha's pregnant, I would have only write the title... Come in and enjoy the plot with me ;  Tell me if you like it
1. Chapter 1

**Hi^^ Sorry, a new story… but I'm writing it very quickly so I'm sure it won't be long until the end… I hope you like it^^**

**.**

**Pregnant - 1**

.

"Pregnant?" Martha said almost laughing "I'm sorry, doctor Saroyan, but… It's impossible"

"I know about your infertility problem, Mrs. Kent, this is why I repeated the test twice… And it says you are pregnant" the doctor said looking at Martha "I've talked with your doctors in Kansas and they've told me you got pregnant a few years ago, so it wouldn't be so weird… Anyway, I'd like to do an echography right now"

"Yes, please" Martha said, still keeping that funny smile on her face.

She got undressed and laid down while the doctor prepared everything, a while later, she pointed at the black and white screen.

"You see, that's the baby… It's just five weeks old right now, so it's hard to see anything but a spot in the screen, I know… but… there's a baby growing up in there, Mrs. Kent" the doctor said while Martha kept looking at it not believing it "I recommend you to have a lot of rest, no stress… and if anything gets wrong, please, come here… we don't want to lose this baby too…"

"It's not possible" Martha insisted in a whisper.

"Why do you keep saying that?" the doctor giggled "Maybe it's not the right moment…?"

"No… it's just that I didn't… it doesn't matter… Thank you doctor Saroyan" Martha left the clinic in a hurry and called her secretary to cancel all her meeting of the day… Definitely she needed some rest.

* * *

The next morning the doorbell woke her up very early. She covered herself with her groan and crossed the corridor with short steps. Without asking, she opened the door and looked at the man standing outside.

"Lionel?"

"Good morning!" he said stepping in.

"What are you doing in Washington so early?" she said, still sleepy, closing the door.

"I read your e-mail, you said you needed to talk with me… So I came as soon as I could"

"Well… thanks but… you didn't need to come so… fast"

"Oh, did I wake you up? I'm sorry, I wanted to have a coffee before coming to give you some time but, I couldn't wait…"

"It's ok… but let's have that coffee first, please" she said, going to the kitchen, followed by Lionel. She served a coffee for him and a tea for her and some toasts, and they went to the living room.

"So, what is this that you have to tell me?"

Martha took her handbag from one side of the couch they were sitting on, and took out a file that handed to Lionel. He opened it and took the documents out.

"It seems an… echography?" he said

"That's exactly what it is" Martha replied "I'm pregnant"

"Are you?"

"At least that's what the doctor says"

"Well… Congratulations, then"

"Thanks…" Martha said.

"I didn't know you… I mean, I thought… Can I ask you who is… the father?"

"I don't know"

"Oh"

"No! Do not… it's not 'oh', ok?. I… For god's sake, I haven't have sex with no one else than my husband, so it's not 'oh'. I don't know who the father is because… there is no physical possibility for me to be pregnant… at least not that I know"

"But that's…"

"I know…" Martha answered desperately "Look… I'm asking you because I don't know who else can help me… I'm carrying a baby of who-knows-who and I need to know what happened…" she broke down now, and Lionel could notice a few tears on her eyes "I can't go to the police with my story, and Clark can't know anything about this…"

"Aright… but, how can I help?"

"It happened at the Christmas party we all had… it was something informal, you know, the people of the office, other senators, secretaries… everybody… I started to feel dizzy so I decided to call a cab and go home… after that the next thing I remember is waking up on my bed, naked" they looked at each other and then Martha continued "I didn't care about it until I realized I do am pregnant… Lionel, I need to know what happened. Will you help me?"

"I will" he said, holding both of her hands and leaving a soft kiss on them.

* * *

After having a shower and get dress, Martha came back to the living room wearing a nice blue dress.

"Do you have to go to work today?" Lionel wondered.

"No, I asked for a couple days off after getting the news"

"Great… because I've cancelled all my meetings until new order so, we're going out to do some shopping"

"What? Why have you done that?"

"I'm going to stay in Washington until we clear up everything… and not just that, you're pregnant, so you can't be on your own… you're going to need someone around and… if you don't want to tell Clark yet…"

"No… not until I think on something to tell him"

"Then you won't be able to convince me not to stay"

"Ok…" she finally sighted "But the guest's rooms of the apartment is absolutely empty"

"I've noticed that, and this is why we're going shopping… I want to be the closer I can from you, and I'm going to become your servant"

"Oh, Lionel… you're so sweet"

"I know" he joked "I'm going to treat you like a queen. Now, let's go" he said holding her jacket.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

**Pregnant – 2**

.

When they came back to the apartment Lionel made them stop at the porter's lodge.

"Mr. Thomson?" Martha asked so the seventy-year-old man came out.

"Hello Mrs. Kent… it's nice to see you have some company"

"Oh, thanks Mr. Thomson. Look… we're going out for lunch, but they are going to take a few things to my apartment around four o'clock. Would you indicate the guys to my apartment and open them the door, please?"

"Of course, there's no problem, that's my job, ma'am"

"They have to leave everything in the guest's room, please, I'm sure you'll be able to tell them right"

"No problem Mrs."

"Thank you"

"By the way, Mr… Thomson" Lionel said "I'm sure you have a great memory, don't you?"

"I do, sir" the old man replied.

"Does Mrs. Kent come accompanied very often? Male company, I mean"

The man looked at Martha before answering, and she allowed him to.

"No, sir… except from a few visits of her son, she doesn't have many male company, sir."

"Could you remember of any night she came back late with some… guy…"

Again, the man made sure Martha let him answer before talk.

"She actually came back with a man one night"

"Did I?" Martha exclaimed.

"I remember it because it's not something usual on her, and… yeah… the man asked me to push the elevator button because he was holding Mrs. Kent, who seemed to be very tired"

"Oh, my God!" Martha's eyes suddenly filled with tears "Who-?" but Lionel made her shut up.

"Had you ever seen this guy before? Could you recognize him or tell us his name?"

"No, sir… I don't remember his face…"

"There are security camera's right? Do you have records of that day?"

"No sir, the records are deleted forty-eight hours after if anybody claims for them."

"Ok, thank you Mr. Thomson, you've really been very helpful" Lionel said giving a bill to the man, who accepted it with a big smile.

"A pleasure, sir"

"Let's go, Martha… You need some air" they went outside again without going upstairs.

"I should have asked the same morning…" Martha regretted.

"Martha, you didn't know… it's not your fault… At least, we now know you were right, it happened something that night"

"Of course it happened, I got raped!" she yelled out in the middle of the street "And I wouldn't have never known it if I hadn't got pregnant! For god's sake, this even sounds crazy to me!" she broke down into tears and Lionel pulled her in his embrace.

"Everything's going to be fine… I'm not going to leave you alone" Lionel said.

* * *

The next morning some noise in the bathroom woke Lionel up. He later learned it was Martha's morning sickness.

He went out of the room in his pajamas and prepared some tea. Martha came later, already dressed.

"Are you going to the office today?"

"Yes, but tomorrow's Saturday so we'll be able to enjoy the weekend" she smiled while he handed her a cup of hot tea with very few sugar, just like she liked it.

"I'm going to need a list of every person who went to the party, will you be able to have it?" he said.

"Sure, that will be easy"

"Oh, and don't tell anyone about your pregnancy… it could make him suspect"

"Ok" Martha said with a more serious tone.

"Are you alright?"

"Well… I'll be in the office thinking every guy I say good morning can be the one who…"

"Why don't you stay home?" Lionel suggested.

"No, no… I'll be fine. See you later" she said leaving the cup in the sink and taking her bag before leaving the apartment.

* * *

Lionel spent the morning in front of his laptop and doing some calls, trying to do some work regarding the Luthor Corp., but he ended up standing up and walking to the drawer where Martha kept that echography… He couldn't imagine how she was feeling with all what was going on and he wished he could really help her. Then, the telephone rang.

* * *

"Where is her?" Lionel asked to the woman in the reception of the hospital.

"Who are you looking for, sir?" she said, kindly.

"Martha… Kent… the Senator" Lionel said nervously.

"Room 32, second floor… there's an elevator…" but before the lady could finish Lionel was already gone.

At end of the corridor of the second floor there was the door with the number 32. Lionel opened it without knocking, and met a doctor standing at the middle of the room.

"Oh… sorry…" he said stepping back.

"I'm here" Martha muttered from a corner of the room, where she was sitting down on a couch.

"Martha!" he exclaimed coming in and standing in front of her "Are you ok? They called me and I got very worried… How do you feel?"

"She's fine" the doctor said "She fainted; sometimes the stress can affect the pregnancy and cause this… I've recommended her a lot of rest, no hard efforts… maybe she should have some vacations from work…"

"I'm fine" Martha suddenly talked.

"You're not… You've just fainted… I'll take you home and we'll discuss what we're going to do with your job during the weekend" he said helping her to stand up.

"I'm not taking vacations" Martha advised.

"You should listen to your husband, Mrs. Kent, he's just caring about your wellbeing"

"My…?" Martha muttered looking at Lionel.

"I'm not… I'm not her husband, doctor… but thanks for everything"

They took the elevator to go down, and a cab was waiting for them at the entrance. During the entire journey they said nothing, and when they finally arrived to the apartment, Martha went to get change while Lionel prepared an omelet for lunch.

"Lionel…" Martha interrupted their long silence after sitting down on the table "Why are you staying? I mean… it's not that I don't like you being here, because I do, but… this doesn't concern you…"

"I don't know" he answered.

"You don't know?" Martha wondered with a sweet giggle coming out.

"No, I don't… I mean… it's not something I've been thinking about too much, I just decided I should stay… Haven't you ever felt you have to be somewhere just because that's the right thing?" and he waited for Martha to nod "Well, after I learned the situation I felt this was the place I had and wanted to be" he held her hands and looked deeply into her eyes "I'm not looking for anything, Martha… I just want, as a friend, to be with you… I'll move to an hotel if you wish, but don't ask me to keep myself away because I won't leave you alone right now"

Martha's eyes filled with tears "Thanks for staying, Lionel" she said, and it wasn't necessary to say anything else.

They finished having lunch and after that they went out for a walk… while they were looking at the kids playing in the park, Martha told Lionel what had happened on the morning.

"… I don't know what exactly happened… At first I was ok but then, Jimmy came into my office, he's my secretary, and I started to feel bad… I couldn't stop looking at him trying to remember something, so I decided to have some fresh air, but it was worst… every man in the room frightened me, I mean, any of them can be the one that… I panicked and, the next think I remember is being in an ambulance…"

"Then, definitely you can't go back to that place… I'll call my lawyers and they'll take care of everything, you won't go back to work, at least, until the baby's born"

"I can't do that" Martha replied.

"There's nothing to discuss… We have to care about yourself and baby, now…" he said "By the way, an old friend of mine's coming this weekend, he's a private investigator and he's going to help us with…"

"Oh, talking about that" Martha interrupted "I got the list of the people who went to the party… they were about two hundred people, Lionel, I don't know how we're going to…"

"We will… it doesn't matter how much time it takes, we'll find the bastard"

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

**Pregnant - 3**

.

It was Saturday morning. Martha was going to get up right when Lionel came into her bedroom carrying a tray with tea and pancakes with honey.

"What's this?" she wondered still sleepy.

"Good morning" he said " This, my queen, is your breakfast… you're not getting up until at least a half an hour more… this way, we'll maybe stop your morning sickness". He ignored Martha's confused face and continued talking "Then, you'll have a nice bath I'll prepare for you and after that we'll go out for a walk to the center… That will be good for you, and I'm sure you'll like to start looking for baby stuff"

"Lionel…"

"Don't say anything 'because I'm not going to change the plans. I've already booked a table for two in the best Italian restaurant of the city…"

"Lionel…" Martha's voice talked again.

"Oh, and my driver will be coming on Monday to take me my luggage, I've run out of clothes, and he'll be staying so we don't have to keep taking cabs from place to place."

"Lionel!" Martha finally shouted.

"What?"

"Take those pancakes away from me before I get sick, please…"

"What, oh… God, sorry!" he left the tray on the night table and quickly took the plate of pancakes with honey back to the room. "I'm sorry" he said coming into the room again while Martha drunk the tea. "I'm very sorry… I should have asked if there was something you'd like to…"

"It's ok" Martha smiled "I didn't know pancakes got me sick a while ago" she sipped some more tea and smiled.

"What would you like to have?"

"It's ok, I'll make it myself"

"No, you don't move, please… just tell me"

"Alright… I'll have… a toast, with peach jam… but don't put too much… No, better, spread a lot of jam on it"

"Ok" Lionel said laughing while leaving again.

After having the toast, that wonderful bath Lionel prepared her and getting dressed, Martha went to the living room.

"I'm done" she said and Lionel looked at her nice pink dress with a shy neckline that showed her wonderful round, soft and quiet bigger breasts "Are we leaving now? Because I should maybe go to the toilet before leaving the house if we're going to walk a long way… Lionel? Lionel?"

"Yes" he finally came back to himself. "What?"

"Take my jacket from the closet, please, I'm going to the bathroom a while" she said.

* * *

The next day Lionel surprised Martha on the morning with another tray with a cup of tea and, this time, a toast with a lot of peach jam spread on it. They spent the morning at the park, had lunch in the center and came back on a taxi. At the entrance of the building there was a strange man that seemed to be looking for someone.

"Jack?" Lionel asked to the guy.

"Lionel Luthor! I was wondering if I'd got the address ok… What are you doing in Washington? Have you got tired of business and now you're into politics?"

"No, at least, not exactly" he said letting go a laugh and taking Martha's arm "Jack, this is Martha, she's the friend who needs your help… Martha, this is Jack Spencer, the old friend I talked you about"

"Nice to meet you" she said shyly.

"A pleasure, ma'am" the man said shaking hands with her "So… we talk about business or what?"

"Sure, let's go upstairs" Lionel said walking with Martha into the elevator followed by his friend.

Once into the apartment Martha served some drinks while Lionel explained the case to his friend.

"Thanks" both men said when she handed them their glasses.

"… so, what do you think?" Lionel wondered.

"I can find the guy, but you have to know it's not going to be easy and will maybe take a long time. I'm going to need your help, and you maybe won't like the things I ask you to do. Will you be able to do it, Mrs. Kent?"

"I…" Martha muttered nervously and Lionel suddenly held her hand on her knee and they shared a look "I need to know what happened" she finished with more confidence.

"Great" Mr. Spencer said "The first thing I need you to do is marking, from the list of guests you've got, the people you have contact with… any kind of contact: your secretary, the people you work with, the guy you say hi in the elevator… anyone" he said "And do not forgive anyone, I've worked in many cases of rape and in most of them the rapist is someone very close to the victim"

Martha nodded "I'll do it" she answered with a very law voice and then let go from Lionel's hand "Excuse me" she said standing up and leaving the room. Lionel left the glass on the table and followed her.

"Are you alright?" he asked going into the bathroom with her, and then he noticed she was crying, and without say anything else, he embraced her. "I'll ask Jack to come back tomorrow and we'll go out for a walk… Would you like to go to the movies?"

"It sounds like a good plan to me" she said trying to smile.

"Come on" he said drying her tears "I don't like seeing you like this" he left her alone and went to the living room, where Mr. Spencer was reading the list of guests one more time.

"There's a lot of people to investigate here, Lionel"

"I know… Don't worry about the money, I told you I would pay for everything." He took his wallet out and took out a roll of bills that handed to his friend "Look for a place to stay and try not to get in troubles, ok?"

"Thanks my friend, see you tomorrow" Mr. Spencer left the apartment counting the bills with a big smile on his face while Lionel went to make sure Martha was ready to leave.

.

TO BE CONTINUED… sorry, I wanted to make it longer but there was no time, I'll update soon ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Pregnant – 4**

**.**

The next weeks were very calm. Lionel moved some of his meetings with his shareholders to Washington because he couldn't cancel them, but he never left Martha alone, if he wasn't in the house he always asked Daniel, his driver, to stay just in case she needed anything. ..

"Good morning" Lionel said coming into the bedroom after knocking the door, carrying a tray with Martha's breakfast just like he'd done every month for the last two months.

"Morning" Martha replied sitting down and taking the tray from his hands "It smells good" she said.

"Thanks" he answered helping her with the pillows right when the doorbell rang.

"Who can be at this time on the morning?" she wondered.

"It must be Jack, you know he never cares about the time. I'll be right back, I'll tell him we're busy this morning" he said leaving the room.

It would be quite hard to describe the exact expression of Lionel's face after opening the door, but it would be even worse to analyze his visit's one. A clue to imagine them is the fact that when Lionel opened the door was just wearing his red groan and a pair of slippers, and standing at the corridor there was Clark, absolutely worthless.

"Clark!" Lionel exclaimed surprised "Come in… I… I'll call your mother" and while Clark closed the door behind him trying to analyze the situation, Lionel crossed the corridor and disappeared behind the door at the end.

"Ok, don't worry…" he said after coming into Martha's bedroom.

"What's the matter?" she wondered while finishing her breakfast.

"Everything's going to be alright, ok?"

"Lionel, what's wrong?" she insisted, this time, really worried.

"Clark's here"

"Wh-what?"

"Your son is here"

"Where's him?"

"I left him in the hall…"

"Oh my god! I… I'm not ready to tell him… He can't see me, he'll notice, he…"

Lionel walked towards her and rested his hands on her shoulders "Everything's going to be fine, he won't notice…"

"Lionel, I have a three-month belly on me, he will notice"

"Then, tell him the truth"

"I can't"

"He won't notice if you put some large clothes on you… He'll just think you've put some weigh on you"

"Oh… thanks" she said with sarcasm, walking to her closet to look for some clothes.

"I'll make sure he's not coming"

"… but what…?"

"What what?"

"What about you? What are we going to tell him? We can't tell Clark that you've been living here for two months!" she exclaimed whispering.

"Don't worry" those were his last words before going out the room and crashing with Clark. "Clark! Your mother's coming in a minute, she's getting dressed… Let's go to the kitchen and have a coffee…"

"I'm fine, Lionel" Clark said trying to go into the room.

"I insist. You know how women are when they're getting ready… they need all the time of the world"

Lionel took Clark to the kitchen, but the boy couldn't stop looking back like trying to see his mother through the door.

"What are you doing here, Lionel?" he asked, not trying to sound kind.

"I was wondering how longer would take you to ask…" Lionel said, just trying to get time to think "I just…" and right then Martha suddenly appeared by the door, wearing jeans and a large shirt that covered her shy belly.

"Hi, sweetheart" Martha said to Clark.

"Well, now that you're here I'll go to get dress myself" Lionel pointed leaving the kitchen and noticing Martha's begging look asking him to stay "I'll be right back"

"What are you doing here, honey?" she wondered embracing her son "I wasn't expecting you"

"I'm sure you weren't" Clark talked maybe too rough "… since you already had a visit".

"Are you upset because Lionel's here?"

"Well… maybe if you tell me what is he exactly doing in your apartment at 9 o'clock in the morning and just wearing a groan…"

"Haven't he told you?" she asked, just wondering Lionel had thought on something.

"No"

"Well… he… came here… because…" her voice trembled "… he had a meeting, that's it, Lionel had a meeting in the city and he came to visit me, so I offered him to stay here and not in an hotel"

"Oh, of course, I haven't thought Lionel can't afford a hotel" he said with sarcasm.

"Oh, Clark, please! There's nothing going here, alright? He's just a friend that visited me… something you actually haven't done in months. So don't be upset with me for being nice with a friend when you can't even be nice with your mother" Martha stated.

"You know I don't like him!"

"Because his name's Lionel Luthor or because he's a man?"

"Don't be silly"

"Don't talk to me like that!" Martha advised to him "Clark… I know you won't like seeing me with another man but, Lionel's just a friend… a good friend"

"Is everything alright in here?" Lionel's voice suddenly talked behind them.

"Everything's fine" Martha answered taking out a smile like if anything had happened "Are you staying for lunch, sweetheart?" she asked to Clark.

"Sure" he said "and I'll maybe spend the night here…"

"Will you?" Martha wondered with opened eyes.

"Yes… Is there any problem? Lionel was staying just for tonight, wasn't him?" Clark quizzed looking at both Martha and Lionel.

"Yes" Martha said looking at Lionel "… he's leaving on the afternoon, aren't you, Lionel?"

"Yes… I guess I am" he said with an upset look "But first I have to go to my meeting before lunch, at half past eleven, remember… you said you would come with me…"

"Oh god! I'd forget!" Martha suddenly exclaimed, and then noticed Clark was looking.

"Why would you go with him to his meeting?" the boy wondered.

"Well… you know… I don't have too much to do these days with my holidays so… but since you're here…"

"Martha!" Lionel exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Lionel, you'll have to go alone… I'll go with you the next time"

"It's ok" he muttered "By the way… I should go to prepare my suitcase, could you please help me a while…" he said grabbing her arm and taking her out of the kitchen.

Once in his bedroom, Lionel closed the door and took Martha into the closet.

"What are we doing in here?"

"I don't want Clark to listen. What the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to avoid my son's questions?" she replied with sarcasm.

"Martha we have an appointment with your gynecologist this afternoon… today's echography is the most important, we're going to know if the baby's ok and… we'll maybe know its sex today…"

"Lionel, I don't feel myself able to tell Clark what happened… I myself don't even know what exactly happened… How could I tell him?"

"Martha… it wasn't your fault… It hurts, but he's your son, he loves you… he will understand…"

"No, no… I can't" she muttered beginning to cry.

"Ok, ok… You know I'll be with you whatever you decide to do… so I guess I should go and book a room for tonight"

"You… you don't need to… I could…" Marta said with a low voice.

"It's ok… I'm sorry… I… I'm not upset it's just that… Can't you see every lie takes us to another lie? I thought you didn't want to lie to Clark"

They looked each other for a while under the weak light of the closet and then Martha nodded.

"I have to tell him" she said.

They came out from the closet hand by hand and went back to the kitchen, where Clark was finishing his coffee.

"Is everything alright?" the boy asked when saw his mother appearing by the door with Lionel with tears on her eyes.

"We're leaving" she said looking at his son.

* * *

During the journey to the clinic, on Lionel's limousine, nobody said anything. Once they arrived it was Clark the one to cut the silence.

"What are we doing here? Are you feeling bad, mom?"

He'd obviously noticed there was something strange on that story about Lionel staying with his mom but… among all the stories that could have passed through his mind, Martha being pregnant wasn't one. So he had no idea of what they were doing in there…

"Martha Kent" the doctor asked, and the three of them went inside. "It's nice to see you again, Mrs. Kent… specially so well accompanied"

"Thanks doctor Saroyan, these are Lionel Luthor and Clark, my son"

"Nice to meet you" the woman said "Let's go to the other room…" they followed the doctor and Martha lied down on the couch and pulled her jeans down.

"What's this about?" Clark asked to Lionel.

"Your mother has something to tell you, Clark… Look now, and you'll understand later"

And so he did, Clark looked how the doctor put the screen on and slide that little machine on his mother's belly… then… something appeared on the screen.

"Is everything alright, doctor?" Lionel asked, stepping closer.

"Everything's fine… I don't see any problem, and the tests we did during your last visit went fine… Have you felt any pain or anything these weeks?"

"No… The truth is I've felt better than ever these lasts weeks…" she smiled and her hand looked for Lionel's.

"She feels bad when she gets stressed by any situation" Lionel pointed "And she gets sick on the morning if she gets up without having eaten anything…"

"Well… morning sickness are usual… and I already advised you about the stress… Just try to relax and think about you and your little baby… Would you like to know its sex?" the doctor asked looking at Lionel.

"Baby?" Clark yelled, but everybody seemed to ignore his surprise.

Lionel looked at Martha, and she at the doctor "We do"

"This is crazy!" Clark said, leaving the room. Both Martha and Lionel noticed he was leaving but, also both of them imagined that could be his first reaction so… they thought he would need some time alone.

* * *

Back at the apartment Martha and Lionel met Clark at the living room.

"Sweetheart?"

"You lied to me!" he yelled out standing up "I came here and Lionel opened the door mid-nude, but I tried to stay calm… then, you first lied to me about why he was staying, you lied to me about your relationship… and… you forgot to mention any baby involved! Mom, I thought we were honest between each other!"

"Clark… it's not what you think…" Martha tried to talk.

"Isn't it!"

"Stop yelling at me!" she shouted, breaking down into tears. "I've lied to you, that's right… but just because I didn't want to hurt you…"

"So… when would you have told me about the baby, mom? After the wedding?"

"Oh, stop it! You have no idea…!" then she almost lost her balance, but Lionel grabbed her arm on time.

"Are you alright? Why don't you go to lie down… Please… I'll take you some tea in a while"

Martha obeyed, maybe because she didn't want to argue with Clark anymore… Clark, made his way to the door but, Lionel stopped him.

"Sit down, boy"

"Why should I?"

"Because she's suffering enough right now to deal with a stupid son too… So you're going to sit down and listen without saying a word." Maybe because of Lionel's tone of voice, maybe because he was starting to feel guilty for his behavior, Clark obeyed too "This baby is not mine, Clark… that's the first think you need to know. There's nothing between your mother and I except for a good friendship… You're right, she's lied to you about why I'm staying, there was no meeting in Washington, I've been here for almost two months, since I learnt about the baby, because she didn't want to tell you and I felt I had to stay and help her…"

"…but if you're not the father…"

"That's the point. We don't know who the father is. There was a party in the office where your mother works and someone drugged her… That's what we think because she doesn't remember anything but we know she came back to her apartment with some guy and… well… you've just seen the result in the clinic"

"You mean that…"

"Yes… someone abused of your mother and we don't know who. We've been investigating for weeks and haven't found anything clear yet… She asked me for help, she was scared… I know you don't like me around her but, I couldn't leave her alone…"

* * *

Martha turned around when listened to the door. She hoped it was Lionel taking her tea… she needed to listen to him because his voice always comforted her but… it wasn't Lionel.

"Hi, mom" Clark said stepping in shyly and handing her a cup of tea that she grabbed.

"Sit down, sweetheart" she made some place for him on the bed and he sat down next to her.

"Mom, I'm sorry… I didn't wanted to yell at you"

"Lionel's told you, hasn't him?" she asked, and Clark nodded "Honey, I'm sorry I lied to you but… I was scared… I barely accept what's happening to me so… I wasn't ready to tell you… I hope you'll be able to understand someday"

"I do. I understand, mom…" he said, letting go some tears that Martha followed too, and they hugged each other "I'm sorry, mom… I promise I'll make the guy who did this to you pay for…"

"No, sweetheart… I don't need… I don't want you to say that… The only thing you should worry about is your new little brother…" she said smiling and caressing her belly.

"It's a boy?" Clark asked with a big smile, and he caressed his mom's belly too and then… "Can I…?" he wondered, and Martha nodded. Clark then looked carefully at that shy curve on her mother's body and with his x-ray vision could see the figure of the little life growing inside of her.

"Is he beautiful?" she asked.

"It's amazing" Clark said "Mom, I love you… I wanted you to know that"

"I already knew that, sweetheart… It doesn't matter how many times you get upset with me, I know you'll always love me as much as I love you" and she kissed his cheek.

* * *

On the morning the noise of water boiling woke Clark up. He was sleeping on the couch and from there he could see Lionel in the kitchen. It was still dark outside, so he wondered what he was doing so early in the morning in the kitchen.

"Morning" Lionel said listening to the steps coming in "Did I wake you up?"

"No…" Clark lied very bad "What are you doing?"

"Oh… your mother's breakfast… She uses to wake up between seven and eight o'clock and if I don't take her the breakfast to the bed she wakes up to prepare it. Then she gets sick. So I make sure she has the breakfast on her night table ether she's awake or not when I take it there, and don't let her get up until at least half an hour later… This way she doesn't get sick on the morning." He explained while serving the tea "The first days I used to spread her toasts here but, since a couple weeks ago she changes what she wants every morning so I ended up taking her all the types of jam we have and let her decide" he laughed a while and took the bread from the toaster "After breakfast I prepare her a bath, so she can start the day in a relax way… She fainted at work, that's why she took holidays and the doctor recommended a lot of rest… If I wouldn't prepare her the bath she would start cleaning right after getting up… this way, she can't" he smiled "I pay a lady to come twice a week to clean the house, the only job I let her do is cooking… but we have lunch in the center most of the time because we rarely stay at home if the weather is good…" Lionel took the tray and handed it to Clark "Would you like to take it to her?"

"Sure" Clark said, worthless after all what Lionel had said. His mother seemed asleep when he came in but the noise of the tray sliding on the table woke her up.

"Good morning" she whispered.

"Morning, mom" Clark answered kneeling next to her and kissing her forehead "How are you feeling?"

"Fine… thanks. Where's Lionel?"

"In the kitchen… he let me take you the breakfast" he said, and Martha smiled.

"She treats me like a queen… sometimes I feel like I'm abusing of his friendship…"

"Did you ask him to stay?"

"No… I called him because I wanted him to help me investigate… After learning everything he decided he would stay and help me. He's been very good."

"I see" Clark said.

* * *

Once Martha had got dressed, in the living room she found Clark with his jacket on.

"Are you leaving, sweetheart?"

"I was going to stay but… Lionel has everything under control in here… I don't think I could treat you any better. Thanks, Lionel" they shacked hands.

"There's nothing to thank about, boy"

Martha walked with Clark to the hall and they embraced.

"Mom"

"Yes?"

"You should give him a chance. He's making a great effort, he deserves it and… I've noticed how you look at him"

"Are you serious?" Martha asked giggling, thinking her son had become crazy.

"I've never been more serious" he kissed her forehead and disappeared.

Martha came back inside with a silly smile on her face, like if her mind was trying to imagine some kind of reality where, after introduce Lionel to someone she could say _my husband_.

"Martha?" Lionel made her come back down to earth "Did Clark say anything else to you?"

"What? No, he… just said goodbye" she said, not able to get rid of that silly smile on her face.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5

Next part will come very soon, I'm already writing it. Sorry this one came so late, I've been a little stressed with exams but… it's over now^^ Hope you like it!

.

**Pregnant – 5 **

.

A few days later a less unusual visit came to the apartment. Jack came at lunch time with a folder full of documents that spread out onto the table not caring about the dishes and glasses he buried under the papers.

"What's this?" Martha wondered coming from the kitchen and stopping to analyze the mess.

There were photos of people she knew from the office, and some of the documents looked like police records.

"These, my dear friends…" he said taking both Lionel and Martha by their arms to pull them closer to the table so they could see it ", are the potential fathers for the baby"

Martha coughed and looked at him on disapproval of his words and Jack apologized.

"Sorry", then continued "These guys are the only few with police records… and don't ask me how I got this information, because this people really care about their trash."

"There are just four guys here… there were about two hundred in the list of the party, and about fifty in the list Martha made for you…"

"Of course there were more guys that had visited the police once in their life, but we don't need to care about an eleven-year-old boy driving his daddy's expensive car…" Jack said with sarcasm "…but we do have to care, for example, about a nineteen-year-old student being accused of sexual harassment." He finished pointing one of the pictures on the table.

"Who's him?" Lionel asked.

"He's one of the grant holders; he's about twenty-five… He's a very sweet boy" Martha said with a motherly tone of voice.

"His name's Jason Pearson, from Oklahoma, he'll be twenty-seven in August, ordered in a public university." Jack began to tell "One of his classmates accused him of harassment at the end of the third year, but he was found no guilty in the court."

"I told you he's a good boy… I'm sure that was a mistake and the court was right… Jason is a good boy, he's very shy and I don't think he could be able to…"

"It could be anyone" Jack interrupted "I advised you and you accepted my rules."

"It's ok, Jack. Who are the others?" Lionel wondered.

"Senator O'Connor: he knows how to hide a secret but, not from me" he smirked "He raped a girl after finishing college in Europe. Thomas Russel; he's the assistant of Senator Boyle, a good guy, except for his love for prostitutes. And the last one, Greg White, he's just a secretary, and has a very bad reputation with women: two divorces and a few reports for physical abuse"

"And what comes now?" Martha asked.

"There'll be a spring party in two weeks, all the people that was in the Christmas party is invited again, so I want you to go"

"What?"

"I don't think it's a good idea" Lionel replied.

"I know it will be hard for her, but we need to analyze their reaction when they see her appearing at the party, and maybe they'll say something, or do something that will give us a clue, so…"

"We'll go" Martha said before Lionel could reply again.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I want to know what happened… I need to know the truth…"

* * *

…

* * *

Two weeks later, after have dinner, Lionel surprised Martha with a beautiful long blue dress for the party that she accepted with a big smile, and after having a tea, they both went to their bedrooms. At midnight, maybe later, Martha's voice calling his name woke Lionel up.

"What's wrong?" he exclaimed, nervously going into her room without knocking the door and just wearing the shorts he used to sleep.

"Come here" she said confusing Lionel even more, who obeyed and sat down on the bed next to her.

"What's the matter? Are you in pain?" but Martha ignored his questions and just took his hand and placed it on her belly, after removing the blanket from her. "Martha?" he wondered.

"Wait" she whispered… and they spent a while in silence, looking at each other, Martha concentrated on her belly and that hand covering it, and Lionel gazing at her, amazed by the joy drawn on her face and the beauty of her mid-naked body, just covered by a soft pajama. "Now!" she exclaimed "Did you feel it?"

"Was that the baby?" he wondered, smiling with her and not removing his hand.

She nodded so happy she couldn't stop smiling "He just kicked for the first time! Can you believe!" he absolutely could just by seeing the joy on her face "He woke me up" she said giggling "I guessed you'd like to… I'm sorry if I woke you up"

"You guessed right" he said moving his hand around her belly, making Martha shiver "I love being able to share this with you" he said, and then he approached her while his hand moved under the top of her pajama and his lips looked for hers.

There were no more words listened. Martha looked for his lips too and they joined in an unstoppable kiss while their hands undressed each other and their bodies mixed under the blankets…

* * *

When the sun came out and Lionel woke up, he found himself lying on his own under Martha's bed sheets. He looked for her in the bathroom, but it was empty too, and then he smelled the just-made coffee aroma coming from the kitchen.

"You shouldn't be drinking coffee" he said startling her.

"I know" she replied, calming herself down "but I needed some this morning".

He noticed her eyes trying to avoid looking at him, and her hands shaking while carrying the hot cup of tea. So he stepped forwards and get them free of their load before holding them between his hands, and caressing them softly, and kissing them sweetly.

"I should get dress" she said stepping away and taking her coffee again "I have an appointment with my hairdresser at ten o'clock… I definitely neglected my hair these last months and… I can't go to any party looking like this" she said nervously.

"You look great to me" he pointed hiding his laugh for her nerves. Then she disappeared. It was funny to see Martha so nervous, and it was easy to guess it was for what had happened that night… so Lionel decided he would give her a few hours on her own before the party so she could calm down.

* * *

After coming back from the hairdresser Martha came into the apartment without making any noise. She felt ridiculous but she didn't want to meet Lionel… They had spent such a great time together those months! How could have she let that happen? Now she didn't know how to look at him anymore… It wasn't that she hadn't enjoyed that night… because she actually had, she really had enjoyed that night… but… sex changes everything…

She sighted on relief after making sure Lionel wasn't in the living room, and then she noticed the note on the table:

_Martha, since you weren't here at lunch time I decided to go out without waiting for you. There's some pasta in the fridge, but I guess you've eaten something in the town center. _

_I'll meet you in the party down the staircase of the hotel. The limousine will pick you up at seven o'clock. Call me if there's any problem._

_Lionel._

She left the note back on the table, somehow relieved of not having to confront Lionel so soon, somehow upset that he'd decided to go out without her.

* * *

Like Lionel had said, the limousine was waiting for her at the apartment entrance at seven o'clock, but she left the apartment about half an hour later. The driver opened the door for her and drove her to the hotel where the party was taking place, but Lionel wasn't waiting for her at the staircase anymore, just like she'd hoped.

Martha came in and crossed the lounge as quickly as she could. Again, she felt ridiculous because she knew she couldn't avoid Lionel for the full night but, that was her only thought at that moment. Suddenly she crashed with someone.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"It's ok" a man's voice answered "Martha?"

Martha then raised her head and recognized Roy O'Connor in front of her, one of Jack's list suspects.

"Senator O'Connor, hi" she said nervously.

"We haven't seen you for a while, I thought you were ill or something like that"

"Something like that" she said smiling "actually, I'm pregnant" She started to feel dizzy, just like that day in the office, when she fainted.

"Oh, congratulations! I wish you and your new partner are very happy"

"We are" Martha suddenly heard Lionel's voice, and his hands grabbing her from behind keeping her balance. "If you excuse us, she's not feeling very well"

Lionel took Martha to the terrace. They were alone there, and the fresh air to Martha back to herself.

"Where the hell were you?" he exclaimed.

"Sorry?"

"I've been waiting for you for almost an hour! And when I finally found you, you are talking with one of the guys that maybe raped you! What the hell's on with you?"

"Nothing, I just…"

"You just what?"

"I… I crushed with him… I…"

"You were avoiding me, weren't you? That's what you've been doing for the full day"

"I'm not the one who's left without me on the afternoon"

"You were supposed to come for lunch, but you didn't. I guessed you needed some time for yourself, so I went to do some shopping on my own"

"Then I'm not the only one who's been avoiding the other" she replied going back inside.

"Where are you going?" he asked following her "I hadn't finished.

"I'm hungry" she said, and a while later she stopped and turned around "Are you going to be following me everywhere? Because I can eat on my own, you kn-"

"What's wrong?" he said noticing the shock on her eyes and turning around to see what she was looking at.

"They are Russel and White… why are they talking together? I didn't even know they were friends…"

He noticed her breath becoming faster, so he tried to calm her down.

"Why don't you go to have something to eat at the buffet while I try to listen what they are talking about, yeah?"

She nodded and he took a glass of vine while walking towards the men.

"Senator Kent?" a famine voice said while Martha tried to get as much canapés as she could fit on her dish.

"Susan!" Martha exclaimed embracing the blonde hair girl in front of her. "How are you? I'm happy to see you"

"I'm fine, thanks. I'm very happy to see you're alright, Senator… The last time we met you fainted in the middle of the office, I got very scared, especially since you never came again…"

"I'm ok" Martha said "Just a little pregnant, you know"

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you! I didn't know you were dating anyone"

"Thanks" Martha said avoiding the last part of the comment "But tell me, what about your relationship, last time we talk you were dating a cute lawyer"

"Yes, well… that didn't ended up as I wanted… but I met someone else"

"Did you? When?"

"Tonight" the girl said "Do you know Archival McLelan?"

"That creepy old senator?"

"No, actually yes, but I meant his cute thirty-year-old son… he's just invited me for a drink… well… not he himself, the waiter give it to me, but I turned around and Archival junior winked me… What do you think?" the girl look so happy with that Martha could do nothing but smile too "There he is" she whispered, and Martha turned around. Talking with a group of important guys in the senate there was a young blonde haired man, with actually a very good looking body and very shiny green eyes… those eyes…

Martha turned back to Susan again and took her drink without asking "I'm a little thirsty" she said, and drunk it all.

"Sanator, you shouldn't be drinking alcohol being…" but before she could finish her advice, the glass crashed on the ground and Martha fainted.

From the other side of the lounge Lionel heard the scream of the young girl and then the crowd's whispering… He ran there like if he'd felt what had just happened.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Chapter 6

**Pregnant – 6**

.

Weakly, she opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a hospital room, but she didn't remember how she'd got there.

"Mom?" she heard at Clark's voice at the other side of the bed so she turned around.

"Hi, son" she said with a low voice.

"I'll go and call Lionel" he said standing up and leaving the room while Martha tried to put her memories together. A while later Clark came back followed by Lionel and a doctor.

"How are you feeling, Mrs. Kent?" the doctor asked before Lionel could say anything.

"Fine" she answered "Just… tired"

"Well… that's exactly how you should be feeling. Do you remember anything of yesterday's evening?" he asked while checking her eyes, and her pulse.

"I was in a party…"

"What about getting here? Do you remember how you came to the hospital? You remember any of the nurses, doctors?"

"No… I barely remember what I did at the party…"

"Well… you got poison with a drug that makes you forget the last hours of your life… Mixed with the alcohol, and considering the fact that you're pregnant… it made you felt unconscious… But fortunately the baby's fine and you will be feeling better in a few hours"

"Thanks doctor" Lionel said.

"I'll need someone to fill in some papers"

"I'll do that" Clark offered himself following the doctor and leaving Martha and Lionel alone.

There was a while of silence, then Lionel sat next to Martha on the bed and hold her hand.

"You frightened me, you know. Don't do that again"

"I'm sorry" Martha apologized "I can't remember what happened… I feel exactly like the morning after the Christmas party… everything's confused…"

"I know… don't worry… we'll find out what happened… I shouldn't have left you alone"

At that moment someone knocked the door and a young blonde haired woman came in.

"Excuse me… I just heard the Senator was up so I wondered if she ok"

"Susan! What are you doing here?" Martha asked, inviting her to come in "How are you?"

"We… we were talking when you suddenly fainted, Senator Kent, don't you remember?"

"I'm sorry, dear, I don't really remember what happened" Martha said "Lionel, this is Susan Sandoval, she's the telephone operator of the office, and one of the sweetest persons I've met in the city"

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Sandoval"

"Oh, no Lionel, she's not married… well… she will very soon, maybe, she's actually dating a cute lawyer since a few months ago…"

"I'm not anymore, Mrs. Kent… I told you yesterday, remember… when I told you about the young Archival McLelan inviting me for a drink… Well, actually you had that drink for me 'cause you said you were very thirsty… then you fainted, don't you remember?"

"I… I don't know… it's so confused…" she was getting nervous again, so Lionel asked the young girl to leave the room and then Martha to calm down.

"Martha… do you remember anything?"

"Lionel…" Martha suddenly grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes "Jack was wrong, it wasn't any of those guys in his list… the man who raped me didn't even was in the guests list of the party… it was Archival McLelan Junior, the son of Senator McLelan"

"Are you sure of that?"

"When Susan showed him to me and I met those green eyes I… it was like if suddenly everything got clear… just like now when she remembered me his name… I remember I was talking with Senator Brown's wife and her daughter when a waiter came and gave me a drink… he said it was from an admirer… I took the glass and looked around, and there he was, standing at the bar with a couple guys, looking at me… he winked his eyes, just like Susan said he'd done with her… He was a handsome man, I thought he was flirting, maybe he would invite me to dance… actually, I think he did… and that I started getting dizzy in the middle of the dance floor… The thing is, when Susan told me that and I saw him… it came to my mind the same thing I've been living these months would happen to that girl and… I just took her drink and swallowed it at once… You must think I'm so silly…" she said sobbing, and Lionel embraced her.

"You're not silly, Martha… You just saved a girl from being raped, and you found the guy who hurt you… We'll tell Jack and the police and everything will have finished at least. I think you're the bravest women I've ever met and I'm very happy that you're ok… because you're not silly but, your brave act could have cost us your life and…" he was crying "I don't know what I would do without you"

"Lionel…"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry"

"Why?"

"I did was avoiding you yesterday"

"I know" he said giggling "I'm not upset, don't worry"

"But I didn't want to argue with you like that, I… I just was afraid of losing you now…"

"Why would you lose me?"

"Because… I don't know" she broke down into tears again "but I feel so good with you, and you're so kind and sweet with me… I… I started to imagine the two of us together with the baby and… I thought that night would spoil everything, that you wouldn't be the same anymore…"

"Martha…" Lionel said on a sight taking her between his arms "I feel good with you two and, trust me, that night could do anything but spoil it because, I'd never spent such a great time with anyone before…" he said, then he took her hands "Remembered I went out to do some shopping on my own, yesterday"

"Yes" she said drying her tears.

"Well… the thing is, I've been dreaming on the two of us with the baby too, but I was afraid of say anything because I wasn't sure of… your feelings… but after that night I told myself there was nothing to be afraid so…" he looked for something in his pocket and took out a little box that he opened in front of Martha's thrilled eyes "Martha, would you marry me and let me become the father of your son?"

"I will" she said kissing his lips softly and offering him her hand so he could place that ring on her hand.

Right then, Clark came in.

"Am I interrupting?" he said.

"Clark, son, come here… look what Lionel just gave me!" she exclaimed showing Clark her hand.

"Oh my god! Is that actually what it is?"

"I hope you'll give us your blessing, son" Lionel said.

"Of course, I do… Congratulations!" he shook his hand with Lionel and then embraced his mother. "It's nice to listen to such good news"

"Well… we actually have some more good news… your mother finally…"

"I finally remembered what happened yesterday… but I don't know how I got poisoned"

"Well… I'm sure we'll find out what happened, mom… As soon as you know something else, please… let me know. I have to go now"

"Bye, sweetheart" she said before Clark disappeared all of a sudden.

"Why did you lie to him?"

"Do you really want to give him a name so he can run over him? I don't want my son to get into trouble…"

"Well, I can understand his feelings, I would run to this son-of-bitch's house and kill him if you would let me"

"That's not the way. I want him to pay for what he's done but, not in this way…"

* * *

"We're going to need something else that his name to catch him" Jack said once Martha was back at home and after tell him what they'd find out.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… in this country you need proofs to accuse someone… The only thing we have is a baby that hasn't even born yet, and anyway his lawyers would say you consent it…"

"Then there's nothing we can do? I'll live all my life with these confused memories in my mind and his baby while he keeps drugging and rapping women in his father's parties?"

"I could make some justice" Lionel said.

"If you do want to be this baby's father you should start by stopping that talk"

"Well… if you don't want him to do it, I do know a few guys that…" Jack suggested.

"No murders" Martha said.

"I'm not talking about killing anyone, but maybe an accident so he can't have fun with girls anymore…"

"Jack, please…" Martha said "I'm sorry… I just… Even if I would love to see him dead I don't think I would be able to live with that in my conscience…"

"Alright, then… I'll continue my investigation"

"But you said there was no way"

"We'll find something. I don't care how long it takes, we'll put this guy in prison, I promise"

"Thanks, Jack" Martha said.

"Yes, my friend… thanks" Lionel said shaking hands with him.

"Well… now that we've found the guy you can take a rest with all this… If I'm not wrong you two have a wedding to plan…"

"We actually do" Martha said smirking at Lionel, who embraced her waist and kissed her.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Chapter 7

**Pregnant - 7**

.

"I love those flowers, don't you think they're the most beautiful ones?" Martha said taking Lionel's arm after coming out from the flower shop.

"I think any flower would look ugly next to you…" he said, making her laugh after stealing a kiss from her lips.

"Don't be silly… I look like a whale… especially on that wedding dress I tried yesterday…"

"Then… you are the sexiest whale I've ever seen"

"Oh! So I do look fat, don't I?" she asked, with a childish tone of voice.

"Of course you don't… you look pregnant… six sexy months pregnant, if I may say…" then he stopped their walk right in front of a boutique, to kiss her again "You know I don't care how you look like, don't you?" he said caressing her hair.

"I know… It's just that…"

"CAREFUL!" Lionel yelled out, grabbing Martha from her arms and pushing her on the ground right when they heard two shots and the boutique's window crashed into pieces.

* * *

"Martha!" a voice shouted.

"Jack…" she said from the bed of a hospital room, where she was sitting down, with tears on her eyes.

"Are you ok? What happened?"

"I'm fine… a crystal shattered in front of me, they're just a few cuts… but…" she started sobbing.

"Where's Lionel?"

"I don't know… the nurse don't want to tell anything to me, and I haven't been able to talk with the doctors… He got shot, Jack! There was a lot of blood… I talked to him, but he didn't answer… What if…"

"No, no… don't worry… Stay here, I'll find the doctor and you'll see he's…"

Right then someone knocked the door.

"Were you talking about me?"

"Lionel!" Martha jumped down from the bed she was sitting on and run to the arms of the man standing at the door.

"Kindly" he replied with pain.

"Sorry"

"I knew you weren't that easy to kill" Jack said.

"Where are you hurt?" Martha wondered, stepping away from his embrace.

"The doctor says the bullet has broken a couple ribs, but it didn't touch the lung, so I'm fine…" he said kissing her forehead "I'm sorry if I scared you… Are you ok?"

"Thanks to you" she said.

"What about this?" he wondered, touching the bandage that covered both her hands letting free just her thing fingers.

"I got cut with the window crystals trying to reach you… it's nothing… at least, we're alive"

"Yes… but now we should take care we still alive for a long more time" he said, and then looked at Jack… his voice was weak and he was grabbing the side he was injured with his hand "They shot us from a black car, I couldn't see the plate… but it wasn't McLelan"

"He can have paid someone… I'll investigate it…" Jack said.

"You think he knows we're investigating?" Martha wondered.

"I'm sure of it" Lionel said "That's why I want you to go home with Jack and don't go out until I say so, ok? You should call Clark and tell him what's going on…"

"No…"

"If you don't do it, I will"

"But…"

"Martha… if someone really wants to kill you, Clark's the best person to protect you… especially while I'm in the hospital"

"… I thought you'd said you were fine…"

"I am… but the doctor wants me to stay here a couple more days so he can make sure nothing gets wrong… I'll be home sooner than you think, ok?"

"Ok… I'll be waiting at the elevator, I have to go to the toilet…" when she was gone, Lionel almost lost his balance and Jack had to grab him and help him sit down.

"You just lied to her, didn't you?" his friend asked.

"The bullet did touch my lung, Jack… the doctor said I'm lucky to be here and" Lionel confessed "If he finds out I walked on my own he's going to kill me before this pain does but… I couldn't let her worry for me now…"

"I'll tell the nurse you're here… take care of yourself or you're going to really hurt that woman, Lionel…"

* * *

Later, on the evening, Martha was alone in the apartment when a noise at the terrace scared her… she took a knife from the kitchen and carefully crossed the sitting room… right when she was going to open the crystal door, her son appeared in front of her.

"Clark!" she frightened herself letting the knife fell to the ground "You know there's a door?"

"I know… but it's quicker if I just fly to the terrace" he said "Were you going to attack me?"

"I thought it was… anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Lionel called me… he said he'd told you to do so but that I was sure you wouldn't do it… Why didn't you tell me you'd discover his identity?"

"Because there's nothing you can do"

"I can protect you"

"I didn't know he was going to try to kill me…"

"By the way… are you ok? Lionel has already told me what happened today… Is he alright?"

"He's in the hospital... he got shot to safe me…" she said sitting down on the couch "I'm fine, just a little injured but… it's nothing" she said showing her hands to him.

"Lionel has said it would be good if you come with me to the farm for a few days"

"What? No! I'm not leaving, no while Lionel is in the hospital… I'm not going to leave him here alone… I would be with him if he hadn't insists… He always wants everything to be like he wants but… not with me!"

"Mom… are you ok?"

"No, of course I'm not…" she broke down into tears and Clark sat down next to her "I'm expecting a baby of a rapist who's almost killed my fiancé, does it sounds like if I could be ok?"

"Come home with me"

"This is my home, now… I'm going to bed, I'm tired… I'm sorry I didn't make anything for dinner, but I think there's some rice in the fridge… I'm not hungry"

"Good night, mom"

* * *

A couple weeks later Lionel came back home, still a little weak but… not able to sleep one more night far from Martha.

Jack took him to the apartment and Clark was the one to open the door.

"Clark?"

"I'm sorry… I know it's not me who you expected to let you come in but… I'm afraid she's a little upset with you…"

"I'm not upset, I'm furious, and I don't know why you've taken him back here… he could have stayed in the hospital or paid for an hotel room" Martha said, suddenly appearing by her bedroom's door, and disappearing behind it once she was finished.

"Mom…"

"I'll handle this…" Lionel said, walking there slowly. He knocked the door, and then came in. "Martha…"

"Leave me alone"

"I'm sorry I lied to you"

"You were dying, and you made me belief you were ok"

"I couldn't let you get worried… you know that can affect to the baby…"

"I almost got killed, Lionel… don't you think I already got stressed enough, that day?"

"Ok… I didn't want to hurt you! If you knew I was so seriously damaged you would be sad, and cry and… I… I didn't want to handle those tears because it hurts, it hurts me deeply inside every time I see a tear coming out your eyes that I can't stop… That's why I lied to you… and if you want me to leave, then… I'll go…"

"No!" she exclaimed standing up and holding his hand to stop him "You said you would stay with me until the baby would born… I want you to stay with me forever… if you still want to marry me…"

"I got shot for you, what else do I have to do to show you that being with you is the only thing I dream with…?"

"Well… I can think on something you could do right now, if you feel good enough, of course" she said approaching him and standing on her tiptoes to kiss his neck.

"Jack and Clark are in the living room…"

"They won't come in, don't worry…"

"But, what about…" he said, caressing her almost seven-month-pregnant belly.

"It's ok… you just have to be as gentle as ever…" she said, unbuttoning his shirt…

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Chapter 8

**Pregnant – 8**

**.**

"Mom, can you please stop and listen to me? I should be leaving now" Clark said while his mother was putting some muffin mixture into the baking pan.

"Can you help me with this, please?" she said, ignoring him "It's impossible for me to put it into the oven with this belly I'm carrying"

After helping his mother with that Clark looked at Martha again.

"Mom…"

"I know, you're leaving… Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll be alright… Lionel has asked Jack to stay while he's out… he's about to come"

"Anyway, I'll be back before dinner time" Lionel added suddenly appearing behind Martha and kissing her cheek "I wish I didn't have to go to that meeting… but I'm already abusing too much of the shareholders by asking them to move the offices to Washington"

"I told you that it wasn't necessary…"

"We've already discussed it… I don't want you to leave your politician career for me…"

"Ok, pair of lovebirds… I thought everybody would be gone by this time" Jack interrupted, also coming into the kitchen and taking a cup of coffee.

"Didn't I tell you that key was just for emergencies?" Lionel asked.

"You did, but I rang the bell and nobody came to the door"

"Did you? We didn't hear anything…" Lionel said.

"It must be broken, I'll ask Mr. Thomson to come over later and take a look at it…" Martha said.

"I'll ask it myself" Lionel said "I don't want you to go anywhere…"

"Can't I even go downstairs to the hall?"

"Someone tried to kill you, Martha… we're just trying that not to happen again" then, Lionel turned to Jack "Don't let her cross that door"

"Don't worry…" Jack said.

"I feel like a prisoner in my own house" Martha whispered.

"It's for yours and the baby's wellbeing, mom… don't be upset" Clark said before kissing her cheek "I'll be back at night" he said, before disappearing behind the door.

"Take care of her, Jack" Lionel said taking his jacket.

"She'll be fine…"

"Are you sure?" Lionel wondered.

"I'll be good with him, sweetheart… come on, don't worry" Martha said "I'll be fine, I won't go outside and I'll do everything Jack asks me to, ok?"

"Just call me if anything goes wrong"

"I will" Martha said, and they kissed before he left.

"So, what do we do now?" Jack asked after Lionel was gone.

"Take the muffins out from the oven" Martha said walking into the kitchen again "I need you to do it, please" she added after noticing he wasn't following her.

"Coming"

…

Later, they were having lunch in the kitchen.

"Where did you and Lionel meet? And don't say college, I'm sure you didn't met at college" Martha asked after serving the plates.

"We didn't… but we've known each other for years… let's say I helped him find out a few secrets of his enemies and then he helped me with some problems I had with justice… that's how we ended up being friends" he told, and Martha smiled "Now it's my turn"

"Your turn?" she repeated.

"Yes… My turn to ask you something..." he said.

"What would you like to know?"

"How did you and Lionel meet?"

"That's a long story… we met in Smallville… where the Luthor Corp. has an industry but… we didn't had a good relationship at the beginning" she smiled "Everybody hated Lionel Luthor in Smallville… then, he offered me a job"

"Don't tell me… your job included more than just answer the phone"

"I was married, then… happily married" she pointed out, suddenly getting sad.

"Sorry… I'd forget about that…"

"It's ok…" she said "It's just that thinking about Jonathan makes me sad…"

"Let's think on something else, then… How did your love story start? With Lionel, I mean…"

"When my husband dead, Lionel stayed at my side all the time… he gave me all his support to come to Washington and… never forgot about me once I'd moved…" she told "The rest you already know it… I called him when I found out about the pregnancy, he came, and he stayed with me and… the coming baby" she smiled holding her belly.

"Can I ask you something else? It's something I've been wondering all these months"

"Sure… What is it?"

"It's just that… it's hard to me to understand why you're keeping this baby… I mean…"

"I know what you mean… I'd lie if I said I never thought on miscarry the baby but… I've always wished to have a baby of my own and… I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I'd do that…" she sighted and then looked back at Jack "Are you still hungry?"

"No, I'm ok, thanks… but I owe you one more question" he said.

"That's right" she said standing up to take the dishes to the sink right when someone knocked the door.

"Stay here" Jack said taking out his gun.

"It must be Mr. Thomson, please… why don't you keep that again?" Martha begged.

"Who's there?" Jack asked while walking to the door with his gun on his hand.

"It's Mr. Thomson, Mrs. Kent… I came to check on your doorbell" an old man's voice said.

"You see" she whispered "Hang on, I'm coming!" she said to the door while Jack kept his gun in his trousers and then opened the door.

"Hello" said a young blonde haired guy with shiny green eyes standing right behind Mr. Thomson and aiming a gun to the old man's head "Come on!" he yelled pushing the man inside and closing the door while Jack took his gun out again.

"Put that down, boy"

"Boy?" the guy said smirking, and then he shot, Mr. Thomson felt to the ground, Martha screamed, Jack aimed the guy, and the guy aimed Jack.

"I won't hesitate, boy…"

"Me neither" and another shot crossed the apartment's hall.

"Jack!" Martha yelled out while his body felt down next to Mr. Thomson with a bullet on his head "Oh my god" she muttered with tears on her eyes.

"Hello, Martha" the boy said stepping over the two bodies to reach Martha, but she stepped back.

"Please, don't kill me … I…" she caressed her belly while trying to keep her balance.

"Don't worry… I won't hurt you… yet" he said laughing "Let's have some tea"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Chapter 9

**Pregnant – 9**

.

Lionel came back home before dinner time, as he'd said, and opened the door hoping to find Jack and Martha watching some movie on the television; instead of that, he found his friend dead on the floor, Mr. Thomson next to him and no signal from Martha.

"Martha?" he asked leaving his things on the ground and taking hiding his gun on his trousers. "Martha?" he insisted, trying to keep his tears inside, while he crossed the corridor. Then, carefully, he opened the bedroom's door and there he found her lying down on the bed, apparently sleeping, wearing a golden dress, and a blonde green-eyed guy sitting down next to her.

"Even being pregnant, she looks very sexy, doesn't she?" the boy said, caressing her hair with one hand while his other was holding a gun.

"Keep your hands away from her, Mr. McLelan" Lionel advised stepping in side.

"Who's the baby's father, Mr. Luthor? You or me?" Archival wondered ignoring Lionel "I guess this is how she find out what had happened, am I wrong? She got pregnant without knowing how could that happen" he laughed "Sounds kind of funny, doesn't it?"

"Not to her" Lionel muttered while approaching the bed a little more. "What have you done to her?"

"We just had some tea… she didn't wanted to drink it, but… you know… everybody obeys you when there's a gun on your hands"

"You drugged her"

"She'll be fine"

"You've better not touched her again"

"Why? What are you going to do?" he wondered "We actually did have a lot of fun together that night…" he looked at Lionel "It was on this same bed" he smirked "You know she wasn't the one I'd picked for that night…? I had everything prepared to leave the party with Ms. Sandoval, but when I found her she was talking with Mrs. Kent and… she was wearing this same dress, with its back opened, it doesn't leave too much for imagination… does it? As soon as I saw her soft white skin I knew my hands would caress her back"

"You're nothing but a bastard" Lionel let go while stepping closer.

"I could look at her address on her license… When we arrived she could barely stand up on her own, I lied her down on her bed and undressed her very slowly… because once they've taken the drug, they're like dolls on your hands… you can do whatever you wish with them and they won't complain"

"So that's what you do, you pick a woman, find a few information about her and then… you drug and rape her not caring what will happen to her once she wakes up"

"But that's the best part, they don't remember what's happened when they wake up… except for this time" he said.

"So what are you going to do now? Are you going to kill us too? You've already killed two men, you really thing the police won't find you?"

"Not if they aren't looking for me. I'm going to kill you, and when she wakes up she won't be remembering everything and the police will think she got mad and killed you all"

"Not if I kill you first" Lionel said suddenly taking out his gun and shooting the man.

* * *

When she came back to herself she felt tired and a big void inside. She opened her eyes and then she understood.

"Where's my baby?" she asked trying to stand up from a hospital bed.

"Mom!" her son exclaimed suddenly embracing her, but she fought him to stand up. "Mom don't move, you still weak, you're going to hurt yourself"

"Where's my baby?" she repeated, still fighting but looking at Clark.

"Mom, please…" Clark said avoiding the question "I'll go and take Lionel, just… calm down"

Martha looked how her son disappeared behind the door and then stood up not caring about what he said. Soon she learned her legs weren't strong enough to stand herself, when Clark came back with Lionel they found her trying to stand up from the ground. They quickly helped her stand up and sit down on the bed.

"You should have done that" Clark said.

"I want my baby, where's my baby?" she insisted into tears.

"Martha, please… you have to calm down" Lionel said drying her tears.

"I can't, I don't understand what I'm doing here... I don't know where my baby is"

"The baby was dying; Martha… the doctors decided the best was a cesarean. Don't you remember anything of what happened?" she just shook her head so Lionel kept telling "Archival McLelan came into the apartment while Clark and I weren't there… Jack was killed, and he drugged you again… You've been in a coma for almost three days, doctors said you may wouldn't came back to yourself…"

"We were very scared, mom"

"Is the baby alright?"

"Clark, can you take one of the wheelchairs outside?" Lionel asked the boy, not answering Martha.

"I don't need a wheelchair" Martha said.

"The doctors say it could take a few weeks for you to regain your strength… it's something normal after a coma to feel weak and tired"

Clark came in with the wheelchair and they helped Martha to sit down.

"Where are you taking me?" she wondered while Lionel pushed the chair outside of the room. They crossed the corridor and went into another room, where there were a few incubators. They stopped in front of one of them, where there was a very little baby sleeping. "Is she…?"

"Him, my love, he's a boy… He's been fighting all this time for live and… he's doing well. He has his mother's strength."

"He looks so small" she muttered, sliding her hands on that crystal that separated each other.

"He's strong, and he'll grow up very healthy, because we'll be with him" Lionel said kissing her forehead sweetly.

"I love you" Martha said looking at Lionel.

"I love you too"

* * *

…

* * *

A couple months later, Martha was sitting on her wheelchair wearing a nice white dress, being taken to the altar by Clark, with her baby on her hands. Once they reached Lionel, she kissed the baby and handed it to Clark.

"Take care of little Jack, sweetheart" she said, holding Lionel's hand to stand up.

"You look amazing" Lionel said once she was standing up in front of him.

"Thanks" she replied, and not letting his hands go she added "Lionel… since I'm going to become your wife in a few minutes I want you to know how much happy I am with you…"

Lionel smiled and kissed her hands before say "You make me very happy too, Martha… that's the reason we're going to grow this baby together" he said looking at the baby on Clark's arms "and the reason why we're standing up here today. I love you"

"I love you too" she smiled and they kissed.

.

THE END.


End file.
